Fairy Tail Reacts To Anime!
by vocaloidzoro
Summary: So, this will be based off of my other story called "Fanfic shouldn't exist in Fairy Tail" and hopefully this story I'm doing will be better quality. feel free to leave any suggestions on what animes the guild should react to, I'm open to ideas. You can always visit my anime list to list suggestions that I can work on. I dont own anything if i did erza and jellal would be married
1. Chapter 1-Bored

**I was bored, what can I say!**

Searching on Google some more, Natsu and Happy found something more eyecatching than fanfic...One Piece. Yes, One Piece. They were googling random things and wanted to see what randomness popped up. Then Laxus wanted to look up chicks in bathing suits, so out of their boredom they typed in one. Up on the screen then popped up a picture of Luffy with his flag behind him. Natsu, being the curious person he was, browsed further into this subject on the screen. Then, in the unusual quietness of the guild, emerged a loud shout from Happy and Natsu.

"ARE THEY IN A MINI GUILD!?"


	2. Chapter 2 Natsu on Ace and Aokiji

Natsu on...Ace and Aokiji from One Piece

*skims through pictures of ace*

"Why the fuck is he shirtless, oh god, don't tell me that Ice for brains is related to him!"

*watches ace and blackbeards fight*

*watches episode where straw hats meet Aokiji*

"..."

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_First off, I came to the conclusion that Gray is perhaps related to a love child of Aokiji and Ace, ONE because Ace is shirtless all the time, TWO Aokiji is associated with ice. SO, if they were to somehow create a demented love child, it would reason as to Gray's shirtlessness AND how he's an Ice mage...I think. No Guarantees. But also, since Ace can turn into fire, does that mean I can technically eat him, I mean c'mon what can I say, THE MAN CAN TURN INTO FIRE, HE'S PRACTICALLY LIKE AN UNLIMITED FOOD SUPPLY OF SWEET SPICY FIRE!_

_Well, i can't think of anything else to say…_

_-Natsu Dragneel_

_PS; do you think I could meet Ace, I want to know what devil fruit fire tastes like._

*Dried drool can be seen all over the letter from Natsu's food fantasy*

* * *

**I got serious writers block today writing this. Also, don't forget to leave suggestions though! Also, I will be doing around five or more chapters of the guild reacting to One piece, and so on from each anime I get suggestions for, so for some of your requests I will eventually get there, so don't take it as offense if i spend a couple of chapters doing other animes before touching on yours that you requested...just wanted to get that out there. I would like to see any recommendations on what One Piece characters the guild can react to next! I'm thinking of doing a Laxus on Eneru chapter though...Well, anyway I think I've talked long enough so Ja-ne! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 Eneru

**I own nothing! Also, I know it's been a while since I've updated, and while writing this I got really bad writers block and forgot what I was going to put down here. So I put it on hold for a while and well, yeah I'm a bit rusty. Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors I may have put in here! I had waaayyy too much ibuprofen. Also to note...Laxus may be...y'know OOC in this chapter, IDK depends on how you think of him!**

* * *

Laxus opened up the computer Natsu and Happy had just been on. As the screen buffered, the anime website Natsu and Happy had previously been on popped up.

Apparently, they had been watching One Piece and were skimming through episodes. The episode on the screen was about to start the Skypia arc…

"Fucking numbskulls leaving this dimwitted shit around, how am I supposed to watch porn?"

In his frustration, Laxus hit play.

Being too lazy he didn't feel like pulling up another tab, so he ended up sitting through the episode, also because halfway through he had

been attracted to Nami and Robin's boobs.

Episode after episode, Laxus sat glued to the screen. Then Eneru had finally been introduced. After a couple more episodes, Laxus was ready to make a rant to Eichiro Oda.

* * *

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_There are a couple of...changes that I would like to make to this arc. But I would first like to make the statement of-WHY THE FUCK IS ENERU SUCH A DICK, HE'S MORE OF A DICK THAN ME! And I don't mean the pimpin kind like this sex god writing this._

_Shit, I don't even want to know what exactly this Eneru guy...does with his...circle floaty things…and...JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THOSE EARLOBES! Just looking at them makes me concerned about general ear health! HE is not the fucking Buddha, Okay! At least Thai people do it with style, all this douche does is dress like a fucking hippie and walk around all like "oooh look at me and my sweet lightning ass, because I can fuck you up any day!" Personally, I think he deserves an ass whooping not only from Luffy who continuously threatens to kick his ass, but I think that he should most likely face the hell of Fairy Tail. That's right! Mostly because a) he deserves it and b) have you seen the women of Fairy Tail when they're at their most powerful!? Yeash! Even as a 14 year old when I had insulted Erza and Mirajane about their PMS issues, they were powerful back then to cause me to not be able to walk for a week….Ugh at that moment I can even remember not being able to piss right and wishing I was a woman for once! Anyway, That douche canoe Eneru needs an ass whooping...fucking butt munch. Well...I am now obviously too tired to rant or waste my time on that piece of shit...Second thought! why did I even bother to write this letter!? Ah, fuck it, It's not like I regret anything I wrote in this letter…_

_P.S.-Can anyone get me Luffy!? I need to see just how smug he is from thinking he can deflect lightning!_

_-your newest pimp, Laxus_

* * *

**Again, So sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors on here! I will try to update soon though!**

**-vocaloidzoro out! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4 Zoro

**well...as a heads up this chapter is kind of...y'know as usual, ooc ***\\(^o^)/*

* * *

After Laxus had finished his rant, as you viewers can see from the previous chapter, Erza had caught him red handed on Deviantart after he apparently tried to do fanart specifically devoted to Robin and Nami's boobs, she confiscated the computer but somehow Laxus found a way to sneak it back with Freed's help.

The next week, Erza had then caught Laxus on Deviantart again, but this time staring at tributes to zoro. Now, if you're wondering:"How the fuck did Laxus exactly end up there when he was concentrated on the women of One Piece!?" well, the answer to your question would be of course the fact the Laxus had been on the website continuing to look at all the fanart of Robin and Nami's...interesting...features...Well, anyway as he was doing this, he found a section on the art site that had slots for harems in One Piece, Laxus then thought that by clicking on that, he would be brought to more fanservice, so he could then see more boobilicious crap from the women of One Piece...Laxus...somehow for once, was right about this (apparently he was a genius when it came porn)

But, however, he got more than what he expected. He opened a harem page for Zoro...And, of course, to Laxus' brilliant "luck", Erza happened to be behind him when he started to start browsing the page, in which she quickly confiscated the computer and then gave everyone the impression that Laxus was no longer allowed near anything related to harems or porn. It was then a sad day in Laxus world.

Walking away, the computer in her hands, Erza decided to try and see if she could put controls on the computer, but to do this, she wanted to get a brief idea of what exactly to block on there.

This, of course meant opening the computer and "studying" what Laxus had been looking at. Laxus knew that, everyone caught the impression, then one thought came to everyones mind. "We might be in deep, fucking, shit"

Erza slowly opened up the computer, the Deviantart page coming into view. She saw two things; 1) strippers 2) a man with green hair, but not just any man, this guy had an incredibly hott bod, that could even make you think you're sinning just by staring at it. Her face turned red, blood slowly oozing out of her nose. Erza mentally slapped herself.

"Get it together Erza, it's just something Laxus is into, but wait, does that technically mean he's gay? No, he probably just pulled this up for the ladies...but anyway, you can give in to this person in this picture, set an example for yourself!" Erza screamed mentally to herself.

She set down the computer, deciding to just pick up the subject the next day. However, the next day, instead of concentrating what to block, Erza was again drawn to the man in the picture with the hott bod and green hair. She read the description and then soon found out the name; Zoro, Roronoa Zoro.

Now, instead of just blocking the page all together, she was actually glad that Laxus had found this page, this Zoro character had apparently peaked her interest. Another thing to add, was not only was Zoro hott to Erza, but had made her interested at how he used three swords. As a fellow person who used swords, she pretty much wanted to challenge him.

So, in a way, you could pretty much say Erza wanted to fuck and fight Zoro. Well, I guess fuck would go too far, but you know what I mean.

* * *

Erza's Reaction;

_"__Holy shit...is that a six pack!?"_

_"__..."_

_…"__Oh, shit where's a tissue, my nose won't stop bleeding…"_

_*slap* "Get it together Erza! You're better than this!"_

_"__Thank...you...Laxus…"_

_"__Hmmm...so he uses three swords...oh wait...9!?"_

_"__0/0"_

_"__I...think I'll hold off blocking this page for a while…"_

* * *

Erza's rant to the computer:

So, three sword style, not bad for someone with green hair, hmph even our hair colours rival each other Roronoa! You sit there...with your six pack and gleaming swords...and...awesome...face…but wait, just wait Roronoa, you are now my rival!

Erza almost broke the computer screen...

* * *

**Author Note: Hey! sorry If I hadn't updated in a while! I just got really lazy, and was mostly concentrated on my black belt test (which I got my black belt, yay!) And I was also concentrated on brainstorming ideas for a fem rin fic for blue exorcist...but then along the way I got addicted to Hakuouki ****（；￣ェ￣）****so...yeah, sorry if the chapters are short, I tried to make this one longer! and yeah, I just wanted to get the zoro chapter out before I moved onto other animes that Fairy Tail will react to. And, of course if you get the hint, this will actually be the last Fairy Tail reacting to One Piece chapter, now later chapters are going to be focusing on animes like Soul Eater, Pokemon, Blue Exorcist, etc. But y'know, some people aren't that much into One Piece, and I thought I should start trying out more subjects to add more variety if you know what I mean...(god I'm going to get grammar nazis on this authors note) Oh! and please leave some recommendations, like PM me or review for ideas and animes, I'm always open buddyfaces! (god this is making me sound lonely) **

**Well, please R&amp;R! Vocaloidzoro~out! ****(=****ﾟ****ω****ﾟ****)****ﾉ**


End file.
